zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Impa (Hyrule Warriors)
Hyrulean General, }} is a Sheikah tribe leader and incarnation of Impa who serves the Royal Family of Hyrule in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. She is the trusted adviser to Princess Zelda and General of the Hyrulean Forces. Background and History In Hyrule Warriors War Across the Ages Eventually, after centuries of conflict, the Demon King Ganondorf was defeated by incarnations of Link, who managed to split the Demon King's soul into four pieces and seal them across time and space, ending the cycle of conflict over the Triforce.His evil influence, however, would eventually spark a new conflict to free himself, resulting in the War Across the Ages. Hyrulean General Little is known about Impa's background, other than the fact that she is a Sheikah warrior who was trained from birth in the ways of war and eventually became the leader of her own tribe. She eventually became the Sheikah bodyguard of her era's incarnation of Princess Zelda, serving as both her general and adviser. Like her past incarnations, Impa is extremely loyal and protective of Zelda. An experienced warrior and military commander, her leadership proves vital to the success of the Hyrulean Forces during the War Across the Ages. Armies of Ruin Abilities As a leader of the Sheikah tribe and General of the Hyrulean Forces, Impa is an experienced and capable warrior. While possessing ninja-like reflexes and agility, she is also deceptively strong as well, able to wield her heavy Giant Blades like the Giant's Knife and Biggoron's Sword with one hand. A skilled swordswoman, Impa is capable of drawing her large sword quickly from its scabbard; she is also capable of wielding Naginatas that have been passed down within her tribe, and can manipulate elements and shape them into weapons. She is also a skilled magic user, capable of creating Magic Circles and capable of closing a Gate of Souls together with Princess Zelda. A skilled tactician and military commander, she acts as Princess Zelda's trusted adviser and second-in-command. Like most Sheikah depicted in the series, she is knowledge of various legends and Hyrulean history, such as the role of the Master Sword in containing the Spirit Fragment sealed within the Temple of the Sacred Sword and the potential dangers of removing it. Movesets and Weapons Giant Blade * Level 1: Giant's Knife * Level 2: Biggoron's Knife * Level 3: Biggoron's Sword * 8-bit: 8-Bit Boomerang Naginata * Level 1: Guardian Naginata * Level 2: Scorching Naginata * Level 3: Sheikah Naginata * 8-bit: 8-Bit Magical Sword Dark Impa Dark Impa is a shadowy Doppelgänger of Impa that appears as an enemy in Adventure Mode. She uses the same moveset and has the same material drops as Impa. Material Drops * Silver Material: Impa's Hair Band * Gold Material: Impa's Breastplate Gallery Impa Great Sword.png|Impa's Giant Blade moveset Impa Naginata.png|Impa's Naginata moveset Impa - Era of the Hero of Time Outfit (Hyrule Warriors Majora's Mask DLC).png|Impa's Ocarina of Time outfit Hyrule Warriors Artwork Impa (Concept Art).png|Concept art of Impa Hyrule Warriors Impa Standard Outfit (Master Quest - Oracle series Impa Recolor).png|Impa's Oracle series recolor Hyrule Warriors Impa Standard Outfit (Twilight - Skyward Sword Impa Recolor).png|Impa's Skyward Sword recolor Mask of Truth (Hyrule Warriors).png|Impa wearing the Mask of Truth Category:Sheikah Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies